Stitched garments can be provided with patterns, such as a cable design or a basket weave pattern. Generally, when such patterns are used to stitch a garment for winter wear, it is not desirable to leave large openings or gaps in the pattern. If an opening or gap is left in the pattern, the opening or gap is generally provided for aesthetic purposes and is purposefully made to be visible, in order to provide an aesthetically interesting look to the stitched garment.